Star Wars: Battlefront
by ZombieSquirrel
Summary: As The Galaxy falls into unrest who will conquer? Will it be the republic or C.I.S. . Battlefront 2 will be posted by the end of march and the beginning of April.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Star Wars Characters and any planets from the Lucas Arts. **

**Star Wars Battlefront**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Clone Wars **

"In was the first day of the clone wars, already it seemed brutal. This is nothing like the simulations, many have died here but this has not stopped us from completing the goal of rescuing Master Kenobi, Jedi Knight Skywalker, and senator Amidala, hopefully this battle will end with a swift victory since we have put our new , IFT-X's, and AT-TE in battle…. Now we will see those battle droids fall to the ground in a pitiful death..." On the surface of Geonosis a battle had begun in which was a rescue attempt.

"This party is over." said Mace Windu.

"I think not Master Jedi." said Count Dooku looking over Master Windus' shoulder.

Suddenly three Super Battle Droids appeared launching there fist out to shoot there weapons….. Mace drew is purple lightsaber jumping towards two of the three droids and the flip back words of the ledge to the bottom of the arena where Master Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin was being held for execution.. Around the arena hundreds of Jedi had begun to fight launching there force attacks and taking minor and major shots… Now the Battle had fallen tot the arena floor where Anakin, Kenobi, and Amidala had all escape there certain death. All the Jedi that where still alive had now fallen into the arena floors to waiting for Count Dooku to make his next move.

"Master Windu you have fought gallantly today, so gallantly that you and the Jedi have made it into the archives." said Count Dooku laughing. "Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will never surrender to a traitor." said Mace.

"Then this is good-bye my old friend." said Count Dooku signing for the battle droids that had surrounded them to attack.

From the sky dropped hundreds of Gunship something different not C.I.S. but it looked republic. The ships opened fire on the battle droids that where now attacking the Jedi. The Jedi where now taking orders to evacuated Anakin, Kenobi and the Senator took there places on there own ship and Mace waited for Yoda to appear.

"Thought you could use a rescue we did." said Yoda standing on the edge of the gunship where Windu had jumped in.

"Thanks for this." said Windu prepping himself for the battle outside the arena.

The ship lifted up revealing a massive battle so large the naked eye could not see it all. The Gunships pressed forward to the battlefront you could see from above the large AT-TE which where aiming there fire at Hailfire Droids and Spider Walkers.

"Destroy Count Dooku we must, otherwise more rally more systems he will." said Yoda watching the Clones and Droids shooting each other.

"Commander Land at the next checkpoint." said Mace.

"Yes, sir." said The Commander Piloting the gunship.

The Battle pressed on clones where reporting heavy losses and multiply target eliminations. Yet from above the battle seemed never ending even with the republics new army this was over whelming.

"Sir, we must take that first command post." said a clone trooper pointing towards the small downed Techno Union Ship.

"Charge." said Mace rallying the troops behind him and running for the T.U.S. slashing any droids and Geonosians.

It only took a few minutes and the Jedi Master had cleared the way for the attack to press on. In his eyes you could see the anger boiling he was frustrated that Master Kenobi had not yet reported to the Council….. Mace was still at the front when he pressed the button and sent for reinforcements...

"Master Gallia, send all the Jedi back to the surface the battle is beginning to take its toll." said Master Windu to his communications droid.

"Yes Sir." said Master Gallia.

With the hundreds of more Jedi returning from the battle in space which was to destroy the Hex threat. The battle turned tides forcing the Separatists to retreat to there bunker… The Jedi pushed forward ripping Droidekas' and limb to limb and taking the planet into custody. It seemed forever for the battle to end but when it ended Count Dooku had escaped and Anakin Skywalker had been seriously injured….

"With this battle won it will make the republic stronger and more embracive to attack." said Chancellor Palpatine. Suddenly all the senators around him burst into applause. "We must wage on in this war and take the out rims. Starting with Kessel. A mining and correctional facilitated planet this will help us push our productions even further…………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Movement of Kessel **

Evening had came to the Jedi temple when the news had arrived that four battalions of troops where being ready to launch for Kessel and a Jedi was needed. Only the council could decide whom to send so the convened and discussed who they would send to the battle…..

"Decide who we will send we must." said Yoda looking turning to all the Jedi sitting on the council

"I think we should send Anakin and Kenobi." said Mace.

"No, Rest they must." said Yoda

"We should send Master Unduli." said Yoda

The entire Council agreed and sent Unduli to face her worst fears. Master Luminare Unduli was an exotic female wearing a simple black dress she had a green single bladed lightsaber and she knew this meant the beginning of her young apprentice Barriss Offee (a another exotic female in a black dress just like her master) being appointed to the Jedi Trials.

"It seems that this war has taken us for a spin." said Master Unduli looking at her apprentice.

"Yes it has master and it makes me feel uneasy." said Padawan Offe.

"We will make it through this, and who knows you just might make it to Jedi Knight after wards." said the master to her apprentice.

It was only a few hours after the ships took of that they arrived at the location where the battle was to start. The skies where black and the planet was almost as dark. The planet was small yet dense and just big enough for a factory to be placed on it….

"Cloners your orders are to stay here until we secure a landing pad." the two Jedi's' climb into to Jedi Starfighters and headed out towards the planets surface.

"Defend the pad Barriss while I signal for them to land." said Master Unduli the young apprentice looked around and laugh.

From above came three Republic Cruisers which began to take fire from planetary guns……

"Offee Come with me, we must destroy the planetary guns." said Master Unduli pointing towards the Mount of one.

The two Jedi jump and up for the ledge reaching and grabbing flipping them selves up and landing on there feet. They both lit there sabers and lunged towards the enemy attacking droids cutting there heads off splitting them in two.

They reached the guns and jumped going for the barrel the slide down with there sabers stuck in splitting the barrel in two. They touched the ground and before the two could speak they where ambushed by many droids the launched up and spun kick and the grab the force and flipped together behind all the droids and hacked away.

"We have landed what are your orders Master Unduli?" said a clone Commander

"Take the main mining facility." said Master Unduli. "Take My apprentice with you she is your commander."

"Yes Ma'am" said the Cloner marching towards his troops.

The planet remand in darkness except for the lights that the buildings gave off and the flashlights the Clones carried in there helmets. In front of them was a massive battalion of droids…..

"Attack." said Offee the Padawan learner engaging her saber.

The Padawan learner ran foreword dodging a barge of lasers. Behind her out of the darkness came thousands of clonetroopers and hundreds of Republic Gunships. Now the night sky was lit up with gun fire ships blew up in the middle of the sky landing on troops killing droids and clones. On The ground fire was taken on both sides the ground was shaken by the massive explosions on the wall to enter the mining facilities.

"Cloners take the Facility." said Offee

"Yes Ma'am" said the cloners jumping threw the hole in the wall.

Inside the facility shots where being fired in the building. A droid aimed for the wall and fired shots bouncing off the walls and hitting Padawan Offee in the back. Offee fell to the floor with blood dripping from her mouth. She slipped and death caught her in the world.

"Report her death to the Jedi Master." said a clone commander pointing towards a clone trooper.

The Battle raged on and the facility and after a few massive explosion the mining facility had been taken and Jedi Master Unduli was ready to make the report.

"Mater Yoda I am happy to report the planet has been taken over." said Master Unduli

"Sense something bothering you I do." said Master Yoda

"My young apprentice has been killed I have not meditated the loss yet." said Master Unduli.

"Very well report this I will to the Senate, glad they will be." said Master Yoda.

"I am Very proud to tell this news. The planet Kessel has been taken under control. Now what planet do we take now?" said Chancellor Papaltine.

The senate convened and agreed that because of its wealth Muunilinst must be captured from the hands of a separatist.

"Then it is settled the Clones will take the planet back." said the Chancellor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Day of a Million Deaths **

It was only a few hours after the return of Master Unduli when the next orders came to be ready to ship to the planet Muunilinst. The Jedi council was going of the specs of the planet learning that it was very wealthy and had many marble buildings…..

"We should send Master Kenobi and young Jedi Skywalker on this mission." said Master Yoda. The entire council agreed that this was the best choice because of there undeniable strengths.

The two loaded up the clones in under an hour it seemed that there was going loss inside one of the two but whom was it to be? It was the next day when the four newly styled clone cruisers took off towards the planet… The two Jedi took there Jedi Fighters and went before the Clones did (Just to make sure that the area was secured).

"Master I sense that…." said Anakin

"I sense it too…" said Master Kenobi

The two Jedi's' scrambled towards the small moon of the planet Muunilinst….

"Where taking fire… Clones Attack Pattern 12." said Master Kenobi…

It was only a few seconds after the Master reported this when three of the four cruisers appeared. And not even ten seconds later those fighters began to fire on the on the enemies... There where three C.I.S. command ships which where turning the Auto Turret Mainframes on to destroy the enemies.

"Attack those Cruisers." said Master Kenobi. He herd the response of Yes sir and we will do as you command.

Violently the Clones pushed foreword attacking frigates. Destroying them in two or three shots a piece. The force of the explosion could be felt from the Command ship the force was massively pushing the ship towards the planets surface.

"Stabilize the ship." said a droid with a slight cough…..

"Command order three six twelve." said a droid….

Suddenly the ship disappeared and reappeared shooting all the targets it could. The Clone fighters scrambled around and attack the command ships engines disabling them.

"Clone commander send a disarm and surrender code to there ships." said Master Kenobi.

The Commander did so and got an overachieving respond.

"Why don't you die and then I will surrender." said the droid laughing and coughing.

"Your threat doesn't scare me." said Kenobi flipping his ship over and towards the bridge of the command ship which had returned to the battle.

"We'll see about that General Kenobi." said the figure with a major cough.

Kenobi knew what was about to happen he was about to be obliterated from existence if he didn't move. He flipped over and pushed his nose up flying straight up firing on Droid Starfighters as he went he flipped back down only to see his young apprentice shooting the bridge (just what Kenobi was going to do). The bridge plummeting in smoke and fire was pouring out battle droids where sucked out into the vast depths of space.

"You might have gotten this ship but you have not herd the last of Me." said the Figure has the voice crumbled and disappear a massive explosion was seen... The Command Ship Vico was no more.

From the planets surface there was something more complex happening General Kenobi was not attacking but watching. He felt that the planet was going to be harmed and did not want to lose more troops than necessary. From the surface came a ship it looked simple like a plate. In which only a few moments after the ship appeared it was gone and the moment it disappeared fire came from the surface... The planets forest was gone the force was sucked out of it and all that was there was dead……… Now that the separatists had been removed from the system a report could be filed on the battle.

"This is master Kenobi reporting to the Old Folks Home." said Kenobi "The battle has been won, but the planet lies in ruins." said Kenobi

"Felt this in the Force I did." said Yoda "Death, it seems, find the culprit we must." said Yoda looking at the council.

"It seems the Trade Federation has a new leader, we have not yet determined the name of this leader, but we now he is not human and not all droid." said Kenobi

"Master Kenobi we ask you to remain where you are until we call for your return." said Master Windu. Kenobi bowed and disappeared.

"Report this we must, find the culprit we need to." said Master Yoda looking down at his cane

"I sense a plot to destroy the boy." said Master Windu.

"Worry we must no, show the boy encouragement we must." said Yoda looking a Windu.

"Chancellor we have reported that the separatist have dropped the planet Muunilinst from there grasps." said Master Windu leaning foreword in the chair that was placed in front of Palpatine desk...

"Good this is great news." said the Chancellor. "We need your assistance Master Windu. We have learned that there is a new leader on the separatist forces his name is General Grievous."

"Know his we did not, but knew he was here we did." said Master Yoda

"We have Also learned that he is on the Bal'demnic." said the Chancellor.

"Send troops we must." said Yoda


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle of Bal'demnic **

"Master Yoda whom are we to send to this endless battle." said Master Windu

"We are going to send multiply Jedi to this battle." said Master Fisto

"Send Jedi's, Ventor, Koon, and several other Jedi, we will." said Master Yoda jumping down from his seat.

The planet of Bal'demnic was very tropical Islands cover most of the surface. The only reason the C.I.S. wanted to be there was to cortosis which would help production of battle droids. The Planet dwellings where round mostly and was very sharp on the edges.

"This Planet is very nice, why would someone attack here?" said a clone trooper standing on the edge of a gunship.

"Who knows but were here to do our jobs." said a clone commander.

From above came the massive republic fleet which began to fire on the mining facilities which where in line with the sharp cliffs.

"Fire on the edge." said Jedi Koon.

The Shot busted the ground in two and the weight of the building shifted and collapsed to the ocean. On the ground there where hundreds of Droids and they began to fire up.

"Grenade!" said a clone commander as a grenade was thrown into the ship.

The ship burst in to flames and hit the ground killing multiply droids. The fire on the ground grew as droids game from the underground...

"Sir there's too many and there's not enough land." said a clone trooper to the Jedi Koon.

"Retreat and set up a perimeter around the planet." said Jedi Koon...

The ships from both sides where headed for space the ships that where in line together where exchanging fire…

"Sir the ships hull is at fifty percent." said a clone monitoring shots taken.

Violently the ship crumbled and fell back down slamming into the water destroying parts of the island.

"Koon report." said Master Ventor

"Sir we just reported that Koons' attack cruiser was attack and destroy." said a clone.

Master Ventor turned his ship pointing it towards land and he opened fire on several starfighters. His ship slammed into the water and kept going. He kept on shooting hitting several probe droid under water. He was almost at the bottom when suddenly he took sixteen bomber hits and his ship blasted him out killing him instantly. From above the mass wreckage the massive explosion could be seen the water shot up and caused more destruction. On the other side of the planet the battle was even worse….

"Master Ventor, we need more troops." said a Jedi through an intercom.

He got no response and from behind him General Grievous attacked slicing his head off…

"Bring me my ship." said Grievous.

From the sides of Grievous where hundreds of clones that where shooting him. He grabbed one clone and threw him at the others knocking down several others. He drew a light saber and spun around killing about half of the troops. Afterwards he jumped and pulled himself to his landing pad was. Where his bomber was ready to take off.

"Evacuated the planet Viceroy." said Grievous as he closed the ships hatch and took off.

The Viceroy did has he was told and staged a retreated. Even though the retreat orders where placed there ships took fire, multiply ships fired on a command ship making in blow up cause destruction of six frigates and three command ships. From the Republic ships came a brigade of fire which was to warn anyone whom wanted to attack to stand down.

"Old Folks Home, we are reporting the loss of three Jedi's'." said a Clone.

"Hhhmm, sense confusion in you mind I do." said Master Yoda.

"We are not sure if Master Ventor is alive or dead, we haven't found his body or his starfighter." said the clone

"Uhhm, Sense he is dead I do." said Master Yoda…….

Later that day Master Yoda meditated the war and felt the plot or the shatter point of the war was going to occur. If this shatter point occurs there would be a dark end or a happy beginning for the Jedi Order…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Ring of Fire **

Only a few months after the clone wars had begun all hell had broken loose the venture of the Darth Reaper project was now being seen Anakin was being twisted and confused. Padme was only growing weaker in heart. The council was beginning to expect that the Chancellor was showing signs of death. The republic had taken several key planets including Kessel, Muunilinst, and Bal'demnic. They had also lost several planets like Tatooine, and Utapau. With the entire Council split up there was almost no chance to lose….. Or so they think… The Jedi knew that there kind would end but when and where was the question.

"There's something here." said Yoda looking around the council chambers. Yoda sighed and thought of what his sister would say.

"Feel the power you must." She said….

"Master Yoda." said a youngling looking at him.

"Yes young child." said Yoda

"Do you want to help us learn today." said the Youngling

"No Meditate I must." said Yoda looking at the child with an optimistic look.

"Can I join master Yoda." said the youngling

"Yes join you may." said Yoda "Close your eyes and feel all around you." said Yoda closing his eyes.

The two set there for hours thinking and wondering. Even though the moment could not be broken the truth was revealing itself. Mace Windu walked in and watched for a moment.

"Youngling may I speak with Yoda." said Windu giving the youngling the look to go away for a while.

"Yes master." said the youngling getting up and running out to the library.

"Master Yoda we have learned that the separatist have attacked Kamino." said Windu now taking his seat.

"Felt this I did, good this is not." said Master Yoda. "Send reinforcements we must." said Yoda looking at Windu.

"I will go myself." said Windu

"Remain here I will to protect the Council." said Yoda

With this all said Windu got up and walked out of the room. He turned and got in the elevator and pressed the little button and said "Level six landing areas." The elevator swooshed down towards the level at record speeds. Mace walked out of the elevator towards a purple Republic Starfighter. The R6 unit that was there beeped and explained how the ship worked. Mace only ignored and lifted off towards the skies. As Mace left the surface he watched the buildings and architecture disappear. He latched on to the designated boosters and took of towards Kamino. When he arrived the planet was in Chaos Murder was every where. Mace pulled his starfighter towards the planet away from the enemy fleets. From behind dropped six Tri-Fighters… They opened fire, but with Master Windu piloting skills so high he merely tipped the nose down avoiding all enemy fire. The moment this happen he locked on to the target and fired. Destroying the Fighters that pressured him.

"Master Windu we are happy to here from you." said a Clone Commander in a voice module sounding like he was being beaten with rain.

"Where should I land." said Mace

"Anywhere just hurry." said the Clone and then a scream was herd and the talk was over.

On the surface it was raining just like always but this rain was darker and harder to understand it was the rain of war possibly… From above came Maces' prize ship he landed perfectly on the landing pad and sprung out drawing his lightsabers and pushing himself towards the ground. He landed and twirled his saber killing the droids there. He ran across the bridge and jumped landing on the curved roof of the Kaminos'… He stuck his saber in and made a hole just large enough for him to fit in. When this hole was done he jumped down saber at the ready. He slashed killing six Super Battle Droids and one Droideka. He ran towards the Clone army looking for the new commander (since the old one was now dead) while he was running away from the fight the fight was growing closer. From behind explosions where going off and fire was growing in noise. Mace arrived at the little command post which he assumed his command and order the fleets to take the starfighter positions. On the second platform where the last of the droids where one of the droid launched a rocket at the support under the main tower only for it to malfunction and explode destroying the remaining droids. The land was taken but the sky remained undefended. Mace had taken his position in his starfighter and took off to assist in the fight. He arrived and one of the enemy command ships was already exploding from the massive hole in the side. Mace raced his fighter towards the nose of the command ship he didn't slow down not even for starfighters that got in his way (he just blew them up). He pushed faster towards the command bridge. When he reached this he almost came to a complete stop and he let four missiles drop and push towards the bridge shattering them making the ship fall helpless to attack. Mace was finished he returned to the surface overseeing the loss on Kamino… He contacted Master Yoda and the rest of the council once he was sure his mission was done.

"Master Yoda the planet Kamino has been secured." said Mace looking tired and pale.

"Good news this is, but bad news I have. Your young apprentice Master Billada has gone missing in action on Haruun Kal." said Yoda

Master Windu gave a look of depression and sighed and he signed out and looked into he vastness Master Windu returned to Coruscant and left for Haruun Kal.


	6. YODA YODA YODA YODA

**Chapter 6: Yoda's New Look **

It was only a few hours after Master Windu had arrived and left …. There was chaos every where with the strongest Jedi's' (excluding Yoda) off the Coruscant it was defenseless….. Yoda was not sure when but he knew he was next to leave for this rage less war. Finally the senate messenger arrived requesting the presence of Master Yoda. Of course Yoda could not decline it was his duty to make sure the republic stayed stable in times of war and or peace. Master Yoda climbed into the Republic Gunship on the six level just like Mace had done. Yoda's' gunship took off and was headed for the senate buildings. This was where Palpatine was most of the time. On the way there Yoda just started out the starboard side watching the traffic fly across the over-cast sky. He sighed and thought back to his younger days when he could take on the largest Nexu and not take a cut. With Yoda beginning to feel his age the touch of the force in him was dying. Yoda knew also that the Republics days where numbered. Yoda had seen so much change in the last eight-hundred-and fifty years which some had been for the good but some had been for the worst. With Yoda's sister dead after a dealt with Count Dooku which was fully recorded on a holo-gram Yoda seemed empty. Yoda pushed the holocron around in his head waiting for the day he could see what happened just to know that she went down with joyous terms. When Master Yoda's ship landed it took him a second to realize that he was there. He hopped of the ship and waddle like he normally does to the Senate chambers. Where two guards stood armed with staffs as tall as a wookie. Yoda climbed up the steps and took a seat next to the rest of the Jedi that managed to show up.

"Master Yoda what a pleasant surprise." said Chancellor Palpatine. Master Yoda only sat with a puzzled look. "We have grave news we have discover that General Grievous has been spotted attacking several planets." said the Chancellor.

"Go to Ilum I will. Be safe there I will be." said Master Yoda getting up and hopping down to the floor and walking out.

Them moment the door closed behind Yoda he felt the presences of Padme' who was crying and clinging to herself. He walked over to her and knew that she was crying because of the vastness of space between her and herself.

"Help may I." said Yoda looking up at Padme. Padme look at asked

"May I go with you to Ilum?" she said

"Come with me you may but responsible I am not if anything happens." said Yoda walking back to his ship.

With the two headed towards the docking bays on the industrial side of the planet the Jedi Council was no longer together. Master Yoda called for a battalion of ships to take off and leave towards the planet of Ilum. When Yoda and Padme arrived there was chaos droids had overturned and taken most of the planet. Yoda watch the battle as the ship landed on the surface. He walked towards a tank that had a spot for him to stand. He stood up with Padme behind him and they where off. Across razor sharp canyons and mountains. Yoda jumped and flipped in the air when the ship came to a stop. He lit his saber and cut several droids heads off. He jumped up onto a gunner tower and drilled his saber into the soft metal surface causing the turret to be offline. He jumped back down to the ground right in front of Padme and Dodged a massive laser attack with his saber.

"Stay in one spot you must not." said Yoda jumping back up in the air and slamming his saber into another droid and twirling back to the ground.

Yoda felt the presence of evil. He knew it was Grievous and looked at a clone and told him to find Grievous. Yoda hopped up to another gunner tower and slashed it to pieces. Then he fell to the ground landing on his feet. He rustled his robes back into there positions. Then he ran to a small temple where he knew Grievous was hiding in cowardness.

"Uhm, Knew it was you all along I did." said Yoda looking at grievous

"Your lightsaber please." said Grievous. He got the looked from Yoda and drew his sabers. "You think you could beat me?" he said

"Not think, know I can beat you." said Yoda.

Grievous attacked throwing his sabers into Yoda but missing every time. Yoda though was jumping and flipping around Grievous he landed and slashed cutting an arm off. Grievous' hand dropped to the floor with the saber still in it. Yoda looked and watched Grievous for a second.

"It seems the battle is yours but this not the end." said Grievous as he ran out of the temple.

With Yoda victorious against grievous the battle droids would now evacuate the planet in fear. Yoda picked up his robes and his cane. He waited for the clones to arrive. When they did they assessed the damages done. With this battle done master Yoda could now return to Coruscant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Whisperers **

With the Darth Reaper destroyed by Anakin on an off world the new threat lied in the hands of Count Dooku and his Master who's name shall remain silent from all. Not even the most wisdom filled Jedi knew who the Sith Lord was. With Master Yoda back on Coruscant order would take place in the council. The next battle was now at hand and at hand was something more than the battle but the fate of one young man.

"Master Yoda, I must ask when do we leave for Cato Neimoidia." said Obi with his Padawan standing behind him optimistically silent.

Master Yoda was sitting there silent and he looked up and stared. "Leave as so as you can you must."

Yoda looked with sorrow as the two Jedi left the Council chambers. Yoda showed no weakness but he knew that they where there and Anakin was watching. If Yoda was to die the Republic would most likely collapse around itself.

The two Jedi's' climb into there ships and took off leaving Coruscant behind. The war hero's where almost always in danger and even in danger they could not be stopped from winning. When the two arrived at Cato Neimoidia it was in a state of cease fire. Commander Cody a smart and wise clone (like the rest) was making ready to attack the droids in there main hanger. Cato Neimoidia was very rich and powerful looking but underneath was despair and greed, just like the Viceroy Gunray the Neimoidians looked fierce but the where weak and disposable at the forces of both sides.

"General Grievous do you understand that if the Jedi leave Cato Neimoidia the will have one there little war." said a hologram staring into the blank and void face of Grievous.

"Yes, they will be dealt with." said Grievous beginning to cough. The hologram disappeared. Grievous turned towards the balcony which was behind him and stared out knowing that the two where out there looking for him waiting for him to make his move.

Now that the two Jedi Hero's had arrived Commander Cody stood down and awaited his orders to send the troops to there pitiful deaths.

"Commander Cody send all troops to the point and this point and send fighters here and here." said Kenobi pointing at maps which where sprung out into the air.

Commander took his orders and left to rally troops to do the daring missions. With no time to spare Anakin climbed into his starfighter and blasted off towards the sky. When he began his descent he pushed foreword with sixty or so starfighters behind him. They opened fire on Hemispheres which lay under cliffs on the planet. Anakin looped around and fired destroying a bridge on which droids where pushing forward. As the bridge exploded it to a chunk of wing from Anakin's ship sending it spiraling into the ground.

Kenobi was not far behind he took his saber and ran towards the crash site which was where the original checkpoint was. Obi jumped over Anakin burning ship and slashed two droids around him just be fore the latch banged open on the burning ship.

"You owe me one now Anakin." said Kenobi with a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget about that…" Before Anakin couldn't finish what he was going to say General Grievous appeared.

"Uhhhmmm, Well it seems (coughs) that you have arrived and are here to die."

said Grievous.

Anakin pulled his robes off lighting is lightsabers. General Grievous stood there for a second and then flicked his cloak off to the floor and pulled his arms apart. From the look of the two Jedi there was fear yet great power.

"Well, how pleasant." said Kenobi making a witty remark to Grievous

Grievous jumped up and drove his sabers into the ground cracking it two for almost sixteen feet, but before Grievous could strike the ground Kenobi and Skywalker had jumped up to the rafters and swung down clashing sabers with Grievous. Kenobi knocked the two left handed sabers from Grievous' hand hitting the floor. When Kenobi came back on another swing he took a punch in the chest sending him flaring back to the wall. Meanwhile Anakin was swing and distracting Grievous. Anakin hit the floor on his feet and twirled gashing a hole in the armor on Grievous arm. Skywalker Jumped and slashed a cable holding a crate up causing it to crash on Grievous' head. Yet Grievous was not stupid he had slashed it to pieces with his sabers. And now moved towards Kenobi, before he reached Kenobi, Anakin jumped and high kicked Grievous in the chest pushing him to the ledge. Anakin stood there and push Grievous with the force knocking him out of the hanger area.

"Master wake up." said Skywalker to Kenobi.

Kenobi only sat there for a second and then he sprouted up thinking he was being tortured by General Grievous. From the ledge where Grievous was pushed off of came a violent explosion.

"You think I would die that easy." said Grievous turning his ship and high-tailing it out of there.

With Cato Neimoidia taken over there was no more left for the two too do. They stayed there awaiting the orders to find and kill Grievous. With ever so itchy to do this he was going mad teaching himself the attacks he would have to give off to win.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Mark**

It was finally being realized that the days of the Sith we're reappearing with two new sith lords on the rise there was no winning now it was just defense. Attacks from the Jedi where now scarce and oblivion was among them… The tow new Sith lords where something different they where not only Sith but they where vampires which was abnormal for the case because vampires where thought to be extinct from the universe when Darth Revan and Malak ruled the Galaxy. Darth Iris and Darth Isis where there names and they were very unbeatable and unstoppable.

"With the new Sith arising what do we do." said Mace tilting towards Yoda.

"Wait we must." said Yoda glimmering with his wisdom and power. From the main entrance came Anakin and Obi.

"Master we have a plan." said Anakin.

"We'll attack them in space while they least expect It." said Kenobi

The two Jedi kept there secret attack very secret rallying special troops to attack there ships. The Vampires where stationed on the moon of Endor. which was perfect because the sun never showed on the moons surface (or at least where the were. Anakin vanished not to Endor but to his love, Padme.

"Ani, I am so glad to see you." said Padme Anakin reached and hugged his love.

"I missed you so much Padme. said Anakin. "I must go I just wanted to see your beautiful face." he waved and hopped in a speeder but before he could get in the speeder she begged him to stay and so what happen happened at afterwards Anakin felt worried that this was her mark .

Anakin returned to the temple and wait for the ultimate chewing out from Obi because he slept outside the Jedi Temple… but today was different there was a more tense vibe like the vampires where getting itchy that they weren't attacked or that there was no attack made on them… Anakin was inpatient about his orders since he knew they were coming he launched himself and a garrison of troops to attack the vampires it wasn't long and Anakin was there to attack.

His Fighter was pushing along a ship that wasn't trade federation or C.I.S. but it looked clone or Republic. Anakin by himself (excluding the garrison of troops) he continued to push along side and when he saw the hanger bay he landed. Which for some reason seemed like this was supposed to happen. When his ship touched down he hopped out and looked. He looked confused and immensely hurt. It was a fully equipped battalion of Clones with tanks and aircraft but it was black all of the ships where black the armor.

"Do you like are troops Skywalker." said a young man walking down the stairs to hangar floor.

"We sure hope you do Master Skywalker." said a young woman walking down another set of stairs.

"Who are you?" asked Anakin watch them both.

The two cloaked and masked figures joined together and stood straight up and watched the troops stand in lined formation. Anakin looked and waited for something to happen.

"Are you expecting them to help you?" said the young man.

"Who are you?" asked Anakin.

"We are Darth Iris and Isis." said Isis the young female as she pulled back her hood.

Anakin looked and waited again. The two sith lords held there hands out to symbolize that no clone was to attack they threw there cloaks on the ground and drew there sabers. Darth Iris had two double-bladed lightsaber. Darth Isis had the same except hers where red and purple.

"Make your move Anakin." said Isis as she jumped and attacked Anakin.

Anakin moved backwards lighting his saber only for it to be destroyed on sight.

"Did you think you could attack young Skywalker?" said Iris as he jumped back to the ground.

Anakin kicked and launched Iris into the wall. Iris stood up and signalized for the clones to attack Anakin. The only thing Anakin could do was run and he did just that. He flipped and landed in the cockpit and pressed a button and was gone.

"He'll be back and will finish him." said Isis as she recloaked herself.

"Master I have learned that these "Siths" have a battalion of Clone troopers and there trained in a very ill manner way." said Anakin looking over his shoulder every time he felt uneasy.

"Yes Anakin now return to the Jedi Temple." said Obi with that look of "I told you so."

Anakin wasted no time in returning to the Jedi Temple he was fast enough to catch the setting of the "Sun" which was beautiful no matter where you where at. Anakin explained why he left the Temple and attack against order. It took several hours to explain and give a report but the moment Anakin gave the report he left the temple to spend the night with his love which he didn't know was pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Fall of Rhen Var **

With Anakin now seeing these Vampires or sith it was time to step it up and take them out of this war. Anakin had learned where they were going to go.

"Master Yoda I have learned that the two vampires sith lords are going to go to the planet Rhen Var." said Anakin looking Master Yoda Straight in the eyes.

"Good new this is, but go you must not." said Yoda watching the boy grow with anger.

"Then who are you going to send to there pitiful deaths?" said Anakin

Mace looked at Anakin and Anakin knew this meant to leave and make no Comment until spoken to. Anakin flared out of them room giving of the vibes of death and hate. Master Windu looked at Yoda and gave a knowledgeable shake of discontentment and disbelieve that Anakin was so rude.

"Send Master Voolvif Monn we must." said Yoda tapping his cane on the floor.

Mace looked at the council and said "I" followed by the same thing from the rest of the council. Master Voolvif was a very wise and powerful Jedi that could see the battle before it came. He was knowledgeably strong like a human and an alien but was graceful and as sweet as a wolf. He was very quiet secluding himself from the rest of the Jedi.

"Go this mission you must, if you are successful grant you a seat on the council we will." said Yoda

Master Monn knew to go with no questions asked but he knew that he would probably not be returning a hero. Never the less he packed his things and left. With him taking a battalion of troops Coruscant was almost defenseless or it is to be thought. Master Monn only looked back to make sure he was being followed by his troops.

"General me & Iris think it's time to do as Lord Sidous asked us attack Coruscant." said Darth Isis…

"Fine but you two must take care of the Jedi scum on Rhen Var and make sure he knows of nothing there." said Grievous…

The two sith lords jumped into there ships and took off for the planet Rhen Var which was an Icy Hell. They knew what to attack and when to attack. In there minds it wouldn't be long until the Republic came to a crashing death.

When Iris and Isis came out of hyperspace they saw the Battalion of clones the waited until the where close enough and Fired as a small Jedi Starfighter took towards the planet surface. Iris hit the communications and Isis hit the engines the ship was disable instantly and couldn't tell Master Monn that they where endanger to be hunted. Darth Iris and Isis headed for the planet watching Master Monn search for his troops. With Master Monn in the Jedi Temple runes there was time to attack. Iris and Isis jumped down landing in the snow behind Master Monn….

By now General Grievous had moved his fleets to the outer edge of the capital city preparing to attack and do the unthinkable.

"Master Voolvif Monn what an interesting name." said Iris

Both of the sith jumped to the wall slashing and beheading Master Monn before he could attack back. With Master Monn dead it was time to return to space and destroy the cruiser before it could send an S.O.S. message. So the two ran back to there fighters and loaded up pushing of to the depths of space. The cruiser had put starfighters out to hunt and destroy but the two Siths where smarter than this they watched as to Arc-170's came from behind and fired the flipped there ships before the first shots could be fired (but the Arc fired.) hitting two of the six fighters and destroying them. When those two blew up Iris and Isis took there targets and opened fire Isis spinning her ship around in a tight coil form fired massively killing here two targets and Iris taking his cocky moves and destroying his two targets at once. With there no fighters in the area the two decide to make a bold move and where going to attack the main frigate and use it to get back to Coruscant. The two landed in the middle of the landing bay and jumped out at the same time they both flipped and engaged there sabers and slashed anything that was in front of them. There where clones marching in and firing at them. With the skill of the two they took and sent all of the fire that they had received and destroyed those brave clones. They ran to the nearest elevator waiting and itchy to take the ship. The elevator pressed down opening and the two stepped in. Suddenly the Cruiser jerked back and forth like the engines had been rebooted. The elevator shot straight up and slammed open on the bridge and communication area. The two still had there sabers at a ready the walked down the gangplank to the man computers Isis went to the right and Iris went to the left. They both attacked the clones Isis used her speed throttling them all. Iris used his hands and fearsome look and made a blood bath by beheading and stabbing every one on his side. They flipped back to the center and walked to the navigation computer and pressed the code to get to Coruscant…………………………..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Change of the War **

By now General Grievous was at Coruscant and was making his move. He was to capture the Chancellor and take him to a safe location….. But the Jedi had a different look on this which was to keep the General away from Palpatine…. Now that the presence of the dark side was here all troops would be rallied back to the capital planet.

"The Separatists are attacking." said Master Windu running into Master Yoda's chambers.

Yoda pulled back (with his mind) the blinds revealing a massive brigade of droid starfighters he turned and glared at Windu. Yoda ran to the elevator and pressed the button to go down and climbed into a republic gunship and pointed to go to the Senate building.. Just moments after Yoda had done this Grievous had captured the Chancellor and had sent back Shaak Ti to the Jedi temple with a message. Grievous was not going to take the Chancellor and return to his command ship which lay just on the other side of the atmosphere. Some time afterwards the vampires acquired ships dropped out of hyperspace. The two sent a C.Q.D. message to a cruiser that was being attacked. This C.Q.D. request that a boarding party to be sent to help secure a problem.

"Are you ready to attack Isis." said Iris looking over his shoulder.

"Yes and I hope this doesn't take to long." said Isis laughing.

The clones did as requested and sent a garrison of troops to help out. The troops landed on board shortly after the C.Q.D. had been sent and noticed no one was around. There was a silence and not a normal silence. The clones when to the bridge and watch there was still nothing. What they hadn't notice was the fact the two Sith lords where on and had now escape using there starfighters and where on there way to Grievous' ship. The clones also didn't notice was the ticking. By the time they noticed it was to late the ship had busted into billions if not trillions of pieces. The two sith laughed as they herd the screams of the clones. The two sith landed on Grievous' ship and walked to a training room which Grievous was now at and then they commenced training.

With Mace still on planet surface he was riding his Droid starfighter flying rapidly around the city and destroying anything that got in the way. Mace jumped off and flipped landing on the ground and the starfighter flew and destroyed another droid starfighter. Yoda had now attacked and killed several units. Most of the Jedi were not harmed but scared for this type of battle was unheard of. Yet even in the battle loss there was a victory.

With the war still raging there would be no time for the galaxy the Jedi or even the Sith to rest……..

**Definitely not the end but a new beginning**

**Note to disclaimer: I don't own any Lucas arts or Lucas films Characters **


End file.
